PJ's Confession
by BayDear
Summary: PJ was never sure who he was when he was growing up, but he finally found who was. One shot. Please R


**Hey this is a story that I got from one of the episodes when PJ dropped out of college. **

**I don't own good luck Charlie!**

* * *

PJ's Confession

PJ was pacing back in forth in his apartment, running his fingers through his blonde hair he gave an exasperated sigh. Sitting down on his bed crashing his head in his hands, Emmet leaned over and wrapped his arms around PJ and nuzzled his ear.

"You know you have to tell them soon." He whispered, "Yeah I know but I'm scared of what they will think."

"Why?" asked Emmet with a confused expression, "You are 20 years old. You live on your own what can happen? Your parents are not exactly millionaires so you won't be cut off from any big bucks money."

"I know I know I'm sorry I am just scared." PJ sighs; about 3 months ago PJ and Emmet hooked up and he discovered that he was gay. PJ was scared and no one else other than them knew.

"Ok we will tell them one by one but I want to do it alone."

"Ok, you do what you have to do."

PJ took his phone out of his pocket and called his younger sister, Teddy.

"Hello PJ?"

"Yeah, Hey Teddy, umm I have to tell you something can me meet right now but somewhere alone?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Yeah of course you can come over no one is home."

_At the Duncan house_

PJ knocked on the door and Teddy answered the door. "Hey PJ, so what's up?" PJ slowly walked into the house and sat on the couch hands resting in his hands. Teddy sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "PJ what's wrong?"

PJ looked up at his sister and sighed, trying to force the words out he felt his chest get tight. Sweat flew down his forehead. PJ raised his head and looked into his sister's light blue eyes.

Slowly his lips formed the words, "Teddy what I am about to tell you is something that basically no one else knows."

Teddy tilted her head, "PJ what is it? You can tell me anything."

"Teddy, I'm gay." He said quietly, "PJ what do you mean?" asked Teddy in surprise, "What I mean is that I am gay." PJ quickly explained, "When did you discover _this_?" Said Teddy making big gestures with her hands.

"Well. . ." Began as he flashed back to that one fateful day three months ago.

_3 Months Ago_

PJ was cooking dinner when Emmet sauntered through the door. "Hey dude, sup?" said Emmet with a smile, "Oh nothing you know just choppin' some onions."

"Oh what we having?"

"Onion soup," PJ said as Emmet came up behind him and grabbed the unchopped side of the onion. Emmet sniffed it and placed it down. "Woo that is stanky." He cried with a sour face, "Well yeah it's an onion, "Said PJ with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey teach me to chop some onions I wanna learn to cook for my girl."

"Girl? I thought that you were single." Laughed PJ, "Well yeah but I mean when I do get a girl but anyway teach me to chop some onions."

"Ok, step up to the chopping block." Emmet stepped up and began to poorly chop the onions.

"No that's not how you do it." PJ was saying slightly flustered. "SO teach me." Said Emmet, at that moment PJ stepped behind Emmet putting his hands over Emmet's to help him chop the onions.

After a few moments Emmet turned around and brushed his lips against PJ's. At first PJ hesitated but then he went deeper into the kiss putting his hands on Emmet's cheeks. Slowly working his hands down to Emmet's back. Then they both pulled away, for that moment blue eyes met brown eyes and that was where it all started…

_The Duncan Household_

Snapping back to reality PJ was staring into the face of his sister. "So PJ you aren't joking are you?" Teddy asked with a solemn face, PJ nervously shook his head. At that moment Teddy engulfed her older brother with a hug.

"Thank you for telling me." She whispered, "So when will you tell the others?" asked Teddy, "How did you know?" asked PJ. "I am your sister I know you." PJ laughed and smiled, she was right.

"I am going to tell Gabe later but I don't know when...

A few days passed and PJ told Gabe about his little secret and Gabe accepted him with open arms. Now he just had to tell his parents. But PJ was enormously scared about what they would say but the day came around when PJ gathered everyone in the living room because he needed to tell them something.

PJ was pacing around the living room running his fingers through his hair. "PJ what's wrong?" asked Amy with a tense voice, "Tell us son." Said Bob, PJ looked at them both and forced the words from his lips.

"Mom, dad I'm gay and Emmet is my boyfriend!" he shut his eyes tight and took a step back. The room was silent, Amy and Bob where trying to process what their son just said.

"PJ, honey do you mean what you said?" asked Amy, PJ nodded and glanced at his parents with his bright blue eyes. "You don't hate me do you?"

"NO no, no of course not we love you for telling us." Said Bob with a soft voice, PJ gave a small smile as his mom and dad cascaded him with a huge hug.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please R&R**


End file.
